Catatan Harian Seorang Demonstran
by SingingBell
Summary: KEBIADABAN APA YANG MAMPU MENGHANCURKAN TULANG KELAMIN SEORANG WANITA!/DISURGA CHO AHRA DAN BUNDA TERESA SEDANG MENULIS CERITA PENDEK TENTANG KEADILAN. sebuah cerpen tentang keadilan yang dituntut Cho Ahra DLDR. review ok


Duh gw dateng lagi ma ff one-shot, tadi waktu kumpul-kumpul ma anak-anak aktifis, gw liat Marsinah mengugat. Dahsyat! Santai cuma oneshot ja. Buat yang nunggu Sang Anjing dan Sang President sabar. Gw bingung masalah bikin lemonnya. Ada yang mau bantu saya bikin lemon Yunjae? But, the most important thing is I hope u like it ok.

**CATATAN SEORANG DEMONSTRAN**

**.**

"**Kebiadaban apa yang mampu menghancurkan tulang kemaluan seorang wanita!"**

**.**

Sudah subuh. Diluar hujan masih jatuh. Tapi saya masih diam. Memandang malam dari sebuah tempat sanitasi diluar sana.

Saya sudah meregang nyawa. Tapi saya belum mati. Yang saya ingat saya masih berteriak-teriak didepan dewan perwakilan mengenai keadilan. Yang saya ingat saya masih berteriak-teriak ketika mereka mengangkap saya. Yang saya Ingat saya masih berteriak-teriak memohon ampun ketika mereka menghancurkan tulang kemaluan saya. Yang saya ingat sekarang saya sudah meregang nyawa ditangan seorang anjing pemerintah.

-0000-

Kemarin saya melihat Moral dijajakan didepan gedung DPR. Moral yang murah yang selalu dipakaikan kedok sang penguasa. Moral murah yang tak mau mereka bagikan seujung kukupun terhadap tubuh-tubuh ringkih yang mengigil diluar sana. Saya tak terima! Saya tak suka! Saya berteriak!

"GULINGKAN PEMERINTAH!"

"GULINNGKAN PEMERINTAH!"

"PEMERINTAH ANJING!"

Saya hanya berteriak tanpa bisa bertindak. Siapa saya? Saya adalah seorang pelacur jajahan nafsu. Saya benci melihat mereka. Saya benci melihat mereka mengembik bagaikan sapi sekarat diatas saya. Saya benci melihat mengorupsi uang rakyat. Mereka jahanam. Mereka bajingan.

Saya terus berteriak. Saya terus menjadi demonstran yang menuntut keadilan. Pemerintah jahanam. Kami hanyalah demonstran yang terlalu sensitf dengan apa yang salah. Bukan penjahat perang yang harus kau brondong dengan timah panas. Bukan musuh yang harus kau bunuh dan culik demi sebuah kedamaian. Kami adalah kedamaian.

Dari tempat saya berdiri saya membayangkan pemerintah yang makan enak. Dimanjakan dengan kamar mandi mewah. Diberi kenyamanan nomer wahid. Pemerintah sedang asik main sendiri. Main dengan uang rakyat. Asik dengan dunianya. Tapi benarkah mereka sedang main? Atau mereka menyumpal kuping mereka dan menutup mata mereka?

Saya bingung dengan bahasa mereka. Jika pelacur bahasa kami dengan seks. Jika seorang cerpenis bahasa kami dengan tertulis. Jika seorang pelukis bahasa kami dengan imaji dan warna. Bagaimana dengan pemerintah? Dengan janji. Dengan korupsi. Jangan tanya saya? saya adalah seorang pelacur.

Lalu pemerintah maunya apa? Apakah saya harus berkomunikasi dalam diam? Saat kami sedang beburu cinta sesaat terbalut nafsu? Tubuh saya adalah jajahan nafsu! Hati saya adalah jajahan demonstran! Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan sebuah tafsiran?

Betapa mudahnya mata saya menangkap banyangan teman saya yang berteriak karena timah pemerintah. Betapa mudahnya mata saya mengankap bayangan teman saya yang dipukul secara tak beradap oleh pemerintah. Betapa mudahnya saya mengangkap bayangan poster-poster bergelimpangan. Tidak sama dengan kelebatan bayangan pikiran saya, dengan apa yang dialami pemerintah digedung sana. Yang ada dipikiran saya saat ini, pemerintah dengan semua fasilitasnya sedang tertawa melihat kami semua. Apakah sebuah nyawa bisa ditukar dengan gaji mereka sebulan? Sebuah penghormatan atau sebuah penghinaan?

Tiba-tiba saya menangkap bayangan saya sedang diapit oleh dua anjing pemerintah berbadan besar. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap!

-000-

Seketika saya tersadar dengan teriakan. Saya tidak termasuk lagi dengan tubuh yang berteriak itu. Saya hanya bisa melihat bayangan saya yang sedang berteriak memohon ampun. Dengan kejinya mereka memukul saya. Dengan kejinya mereka memperkosa saya. Saya hanya bisa berteriak ketika mereka tertawa. Dengan kejinya mereka menembak saya. Dengan kejinya menghancuran tulang kelamin saya. Saya hanya bisa mendengar sepintas "Rasakan kau Provokator!". Dengan kejinya mereka membuang saya.

-000-

Sudah subuh. Diluar masih hujan. Tapi saya hanya bisa diam. Saya hanya memandang malam dari sebuah tempat sanitasi dipinggiran kota Seoul. Yang saya ingat saya sudah meregang nyawa demi namanya sebuah keadilan.

**HEADLINE:**

_**DITEMUKAN SESOSOK MAYAT WANITA DENGAN ALAT KELAMIN YANG HANCUR. **_

_**.**_

_**CHO AHRA SEORANG AKTIFIS DITEMUKAN TIDAK BERNYAWA DENGAN ALAT KELAMIN HANCUR DI PINGGIRAN KOTA SEOUL.**_

_**.**_

_**CHO AHRA SEORANG PELACUR YANG MENJADI DEMONSTRAN!**_

_**.**_

_**CHO AHRA FROM ZERO TO HERO !**_

_**.**_

_**CHO AHRA PAHLAWAN RAKYAT TERTIDAS?**_

_**.**_

_**SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH CHO AHRA?**_

_**.**_

_**PEMERINTAH DIDUGA TERLIBAT DALAM KEMATIAN CHO AHRA!**_

_**.**_

_**CHO AHRA DIANGKAT MENJADI SEORANG PAHLAWAN KEADILAN!**_

_**.**_

KEBIADABAN APA YANG MAMPU MENGHANCURKAN TULANG KELAMIN SEORANG WANITA!

DISURGA CHO AHRA DAN BUNDA TERESA SEDANG MENULIS CERITA PENDEK TENTANG KEADILAN.

END

Cerita yang terispirasi dari sang pahlawan buruh Marsinah. Yang ditemukan dengan kelamin hancur disebuah sanitasi pembuangan air. Sumpah nih ff gw bikinya gak sadar. Nih semua POV cho ahra. Jarang yang make char perempuan kan disini. Disini yang mau gw angkat tentang keadilan dan the power of woman because yesterday is kartini's days. Buat yang bercita-cita jadi aktifis jangan takut. Bagaimana pun latar belakang kamu. Seorang model majalah pria dewasa lah seperti saya. seorang pelacur. Seorang anak pejabat atau yang lainnya. Yang penting lakuin apa yang menurut kamu bener.

Penjelasan: buat yang gak ngerti maksudnya gini. Cho ahra itu dibunuh karena dia seorang Provoke dari demonstran. Dia dibunuh dan dibuang ke got. Sebelumnya diperkosa dan akhirnya kelaminnya dihancurkan dengan tongkat baseball. Yah kejem ya? Tapi itu nyata pada jama Orba.


End file.
